Letter
by Shassang
Summary: Dihari pernikahan ku, aku mendapatkan sebuah surat beramplop hitam dari seseorang yang tidak kukenal, isi surat yang tertuliskan isi hati seorang wanita. Siapa dia? Suamiku kah yang dia maksud? /kagak tau buat summary maak/


**LETTER**

*Semua karakter milik Sorachi Hideaki-sensei

**AU!, OOC dan mungkin Typo bertebaran.

***Cerita ini kubuat karena terinspirasi oleh sebuah 'curhatan' dari akun seorang wanita di FB.

.

.

-Selamat Membaca dan jangan lupa di review-

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

"Semoga berbahagia selalu!"

"Momongannya buruan ya, hahaha"

"Wah, aku nggak nyangka kalau kalian akan menikah secepat ini, langgeng ya"

Kalimat-kalimat seperti itu terus diucapkan secara bergantian oleh para tamu di pesta pernikahan dua sejoli itu. Meski bosan mendengarnya karena para tamu seakan kekurangan kosa-kata, tapi pasangan itu tetap mengamini semuanya, doa yang baik untuk kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Senyuman sang mempelai wanita sangat indah, suatu hal yang jarang sekali dilihat oleh orang lain, dan hari ini dia membagikan kebahagiaan nya melalui senyumannya, sang suami merasa sedikit iri, dia hanya ingin senyuman wanitanya itu hanya untuk miliknya, tapi dilain sisi dia sangat senang melihatnya bahagia.

"Hei, Sougo.." panggil wanita itu pada suaminya yang sedang bersalaman dengan kerabatnya.

"apa?", pria yang dipanggil itu mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada istrinya.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat ku menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia..", ucapnya. Orang-orang yang berada didekat mereka dan mendengarnya seakan meleleh, suaranya sangat manis dan ucapannya.

"Hm... kau tak perlu formal begitu, itu sudah sewajarnya, sebagai orang yang mencintai mu, aku akan membuatmu bahagia.", balas Sougo.

"pft, apa-apaan itu.. dasar kau sangat OOC tau," tawa sang wanita.

"Sama, kau juga OOC", jawab Sougo sedikit kesal.

"tapi aku memang mencintaimu, Okita Sougo"

"aku juga mencintaimu, Nobume Imai, ah, sekarang Nobume Okita,ya"

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara pernikahan yang cukup megah dilangsungkan, Sougo dan Nobume pun segera kembali ke rumah baru mereka untuk mengistirahatkan diri, dan untuk mengambil 'waktu berdua' mereka.

"Oh, iya, Sougo... bisakah kau mengambilkanku surat-surat yang dikirim dari tamu yang tidak sempat hadir?", pinta Nobume. Wanita itu baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian malam nya, yang merupakan pemberian Kondou—atasan Sougo di Shinsengumi—Nobume masih agak bingung, bagaimana bisa pria yang memberikan pakaian 'sexy' begini? Tapi karena motifnya bagus, Nobume tetap memakainya.

Sougo sedang mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, hanya memakai celana piyama, dan bertelanjang dada. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya setelah mandi bersama Nobume tadi.

"Haah, kenapa bukan besok saja? Seharusnya kan kita melakukan—"

"Itu 'jatah malam', ini masih sore, dasar mesum", potong Nobume sambil memasang wajah cemberut, ya, meski dia dijuluki si tembok karena ekspresinya yang selalu datar, tapi bersama Sougo dia adalah gadis yang 'cukup' ekspresif.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku mengalah ya, tapi karena aku tidak mau kau membatalkan jatah malam ku.", Sougo bangkit dan segera keluar kamar untuk mengambil beberapa surat yang ditaruh diruang tamu. Cara bicaranya sudah seperti _tsundere_ tulen.

Nobume pun berbaring diatas ranjang, menunggu suaminya membawa suratnya. Ia jujur saja merasa sangat lelah dan ingin langsung tidur, tapi dia gugup setengah mati, jadi itulah alasan ia meminta Sougo mengambilkan surat supaya dia bisa sedikit beradaptasi pada debaran jantungnya karena hanya berdua dengan Sougo. Dan untuk menghadapi 'malam' bersamanya.

Tak lebih dari 2 menit, Sougo sudah kembali ke kamar dan membawa 5 surat ditangannya. Nobume tau 4 surat lainnya dari beberapa senior nya yang tidak bisa datang karena sibuk. Tapi siapa pemilik surat satunya? Mungkin kenalan Sougo? Nobume hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Nih", Sougo menghampiri Nobume dan menunjukkan surat itu didepan mukanya. Nobume mengambilnya dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya untuk membaca dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau suka membaca surat, tapi terserahlah, aku ke mau mengunci pagar dan pintu dulu", ucap Sougo sambil berlalu. Nobume hanya mengangguk.

Nobume membaca surat-surat dari seniornya terlebih dahulu. Dan terakhir ia memilih untuk membaca surat dari entah siapa, karena namanya tak dicantumkan.

Surat beramplop hitam itu segera dibuka oleh Nobume, dia agak heran, tapi tetap membacanya, surat itu dituliskan dengan tinta merah.

Dan Nobume benar-benar kaget.

.

.

 **[** _-"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian"-_

 _Meski dulu aku dan lelaki yang tengah bersamamu pernah bermimpi akan saling mencintai selamanya. Hanya saja hubungan jarak jauh yang kita lalui membuat dia berpaling dan memilihmu.._

 _Aku turut bahagia meski hatiku berdarah..._

 _Maaf karena aku tak bisa menghadiri pesta kalian..._

 _Karena di pikiranku masih teringat jelas janji yang laki-laki itu ucapkan saat ia hendak meninggalkanku keluar Kabukichou._

 _"tunggu aku, China.."_

 _Dan memang aku menunggunya hingga cukup lama.._

 _Inikah hasil yang harus kudapatkan dari menunggu selama ini?_

 _Menguatkan hatiku itu adalah hal yang saat ini harus aku lakukan.._

 _5 tahun berhubungan, 2 tahun kami harus berpisah karena jarak._

 _Dan setelah beberapa bulan aku tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun mengenai dirinya, seminggu yang lalu aku malah mendapatkan kabar yang membuat hati dan pikuranku sakit._

 _Selamat... Selamat atas pernikahan kalian._

 _.Ra-_ **]**

"ini..."

Setelah membaca surat itu, Nobume bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana, jadi dia menunggu Sougo untuk kembali ke kamar. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah penulis surat ini adalah kekasih suaminya di masa lalu?

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?", Sougo datang mengejutkan Nobume, "apa isi surat itu?", tanya Sougo lagi seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Nobume.

"ini... dari seseorang.. entahlah, aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi mungkin kau...", suara Nobume semakin pelan membuat Sougo bingung, ia tanpa permisi mengambil surat dari genggaman Nobume.

Reaksi Sougo tak jauh beda dari Nobume, dia juga terkejut, tapi ia tau dengan pasti siapa yang menulis ini.

"apa kau mengenal wanita bernama Kagura itu?", tanya Nobume dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"hm..? Kagura?"

.

.

.

 _Wanita yang paling kucintai di dunia ini, tentu saja aku tahu siapa. Kagura._

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin ini salah kirim. Haha, kau tau tetangga kita orang China, jadi mungkin suratini ini ditujukan untuknya", jawab Sougo dengan sedikit kekehan—paksa.

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia seakan membahasmu?", tanya Nobume, wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Oh ayolah, ini baru hari pertama dia menikah dan berbahagia, siapa yang berani merusak moodnya ini?

"Oi, oi, kau tidak percaya suami mu ini? Jangan bodoh Nobume, aku sungguh tidak mengenalnya", ujar Sougo sambil mengusap rambut biru gelap istrinya. Nobume sepertinya masih belum percaya, Sougo pun menghela nafas gusar.

"percayalah padaku, dan lupakan surat ini, aku tidak bohong, kau ini satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai, itulah mengapa aku menikahimu"

Mendengar ungkapan Sougo membuat Nobume luluh, "Maafkan aku, maaf ya karena ragu padamu, tapi aku percaya kok, aku mencintaimu, Sougo", ucap Nobume lalu memeluk suaminya.

Dan Sougo, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung 'menerkam' Nobume.

.

.

-TAMAT-

.

.

" _Kau harus berhenti menemui anak perempuan ku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya, mulai sekarang kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan restuku. Dan ketahuilah, Okita-san, Aku akan menjodohkan Kagura, jadi sebaiknya kau mundur"_

" _Tunggu! Umibouzu-san, kenapa kau harus melakukan ini?! Kami saling mencintai dan kami ingin-"_

" _Maaf sekali lagi, tapi aku tidak ingin memberikan anakku pada polisi berpangkat rendah. Sekian.."_

 _Umibouzu keluar dari kediaman Okita, meninggalkan Sougo dan kakaknya yang masih terkejut._

" _Kagura..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _APA?! Kenapa aku harus ikut Papi ke Beijing, aru?! Aku tidak mau!"_

" _Kagura, polisi rendahan yang kau cintai itu telah pergi dari Kabukichou, dia tidak mengabarimu, kan? Itu tandanya dia memang ingin lepas darimu, lagipula kau juga tidak pantas dengannya, jadi kau harus ikut aku ke Beijing besok"_

" _APA?! Jangan seenaknya, Papi! Sougo, si sadis itu tak akan pergi meninggalkanku!"_

 _Kagura dengan berderai air mata langsung pergi meninggalkan Papinya._

" _Sougo, ini pasti bohong,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Anoo, Kagura-dono.."_

" _Yamazaki? Hiks, ada apa?"_

 _Yamazaki memberikan selembar surat pada wanita yang sedang duduk di ruang tamunya. Wanita yang ia ketahui adalah kekasih rekan kerjanya itu mendadak datang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu._

" _ini surat dari Okita-san sebelum berangkat"_

 _Kagura mengambil surat itu dan membacanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Namaku... Nobume Imai, anak angkat dari keluarga Sasaki", gadis berwajah datar itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan anggun._

"Aku... _Okita Sougo"_

" _Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi Mitsuba? Aku memang tidak salah saat mencarikan wanita yang tepat untuknya.."_

" _Um, Toushiro-san"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Aku masih mencintaimu, tapi, kita sudah tak bisa bersama lagi.**

 **Aku yang telah memberikan sebagian hatiku pada wanita lain.**

 **Dan kau yang berusaha melupakanku dan aku yang menyakitimu.**

 **Mohon lupakan aku agar kau tidak menderita lagi, Kagura .**

 **(Ohastaga ini ancur, i know, belepotan pulak, kerjanya kebut jadi kurang memuaskan, dan gatal pengen di uplod, slap.)**


End file.
